soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berrenger's
Berrenger's is a prime time soap that lasted only one season on the NBC television network. Created by Diana Gould, Berrenger's focused on the lives of the powerful and prestigious Berrenger family who owned and operated a large Manhattan Department store called (of course) Berrenger's. About Wealthy and ruthless widower, Simon Berrenger is the owner of Berrenger's, a fashionable and high-end department store in Manhattan. (Exterior shots took place at the real-life flagship store of Barneys in New York) He had three children from his late wife, Sarah. Paul, his oldest son and heir, a senior vice president at the store; Billy, the more likable (similar to Bobby Ewing of Dallas) younger son, also an executive, but he also had a drinking problem; and his daughter, Barbara, a former party girl who was trying to pick her life up after all her partying days. Despite his devious and ruthless nature, Simon made it clear that he loved his family, warts and all. Babs, as she was called, had a daughter, Melody Hughes, who was married to the store's comptroller, Todd Hughes. Todd often ran afoul of Paul, who could be quite protective of his niece. Paul also did not like how the ambitious Todd would throw around non-existent weight that he didn't have. Paul was unhappily married to the troublemaking (and rather nasty) Gloria Brahms, and they had a son named David. The conniving Gloria had a staunch ally in Simon, although he TOO could be annoyed by his daughter in-law. Nasty Gloria remained married because she refused to lose the power and prestige of the Berrenger name. Simon thought the marriage between Paul and Gloria gave him more prestige (not that he needed it, given he was one of New York's leading retailers) Billy was unmarried. Babs was seeing a young man named John Higgins who was, as it seemed to happen to her often, using the needy Babs. Others at the store include Stacey Russell, a former salesgirl who got a promotion as a boutique manager in the premiere episode; her friend and roommate, Cammie Springer, another sales girl; their other roommate, model Laurel Hayes, who charmed Simon; Julio Morales, also going by Julian Morelle, a Hispanic entrepreneur who was working with Babs Berrenger in a new business venture; and Merchandising vice president, Shane Bradley, who was in love with the unhappily married Paul. Also involved was mob member, Danny Krucek, who, it was suspected, was the illegitimate son of Simon, which would have made him a legit claimant to his share of the Berrenger business. Unfortunately, the series only ran for one season, with two other episodes never aired. Performers This show marked one of the rare television series appearances of motion picture actress Yvette Mimieux (she played pivotal character, Shane Bradley). Other familiar faces from TV included Jonelle Allen; Art Hindle; veteran actor Sam Wanamaker; Ben Murphy; Jeff Conaway; and Jack Scalia among others. Cast *JONELLE ALLEN -- Stacey Russell -- A former salesgirl who got a promotion to boutique manager. *LAURA ASHTON -- Laurel Hayes -- A fashion model who shares an apartment with Stacey and Cammie, and she is one who charms Simon. *CLAUDIA CHRISTIAN -- Melody Hughes -- Daughter of Babs; granddaughter of Simon, niece of Paul and Billy. Married to store comptroller, Todd. Is often protected by her uncle Paul whenever her husband tries to get too ambitious. *JEFF CONAWAY -- John Higgins -- Current paramour of Babs Berenger; like most of the men she's been with, he uses her for her money. *ART HINDLE -- Todd Hughes -- Store comptroller, married to Melody; has often run afoul of Paul, who is quite protective of his niece and doesn't like him throwing weight that he doesn't have around. *LESLIE HOPE -- Cammie Springer -- Another salesgirl, roommate to Stacey and Laurel. *ANDREA MARCOVICCI -- Gloria Brahms Berrenger -- Socialite, married to Paul. Refuses to divorce Paul, despite their unhappiness, because she refuses to give up the Berrenger name. She and Paul have a son named David. Allied with her father in-law, Simon, although he too can be aggravated by Gloria's schemes. *YVETTE MIMIEUX -- Shane Bradley -- Berrenger's vice president of merchandising. A woman who is quite competent at her job. She is in love with Paul Berrenger, to the distaste of Gloria. *ANITA MORRIS -- Barbara "Babs" Berrenger. Sister of Paul and Billy. Daughter of Simon, who has always been disappointed with her for her partying ways. Mother of Melody. *BEN MURPHY -- Paul Berrenger -- Simon's oldest son and heir; unhappily married to Gloria, and with her, has a son named David. Brother of Billy and Babs. In love with Shane Bradley, whom he truly loves, as opposed to Gloria. Quite protective of his niece, Melody, especially when her husband, Todd, steps too far over the line at work. *JACK SCALIA -- Danny Kruchek -- A mobster, revealed to be the illegitimate son of Simon which means he has a stake in the Berrenger empire. Is also enamored of Shane, although she had made it clear she is in love with Paul. *ROBIN STRAND -- Billy Berrenger -- The youngest of the Berrenger progeny. Brother of Paul and Babs; also an executive at the store. Uncle to David and Melody. Quite a likeable person, despite his having a drinking problem. *EDDIE VELEZ -- Julio Morales (Julian Morelle) -- a fashion designer who is working with Babs in a business venture. *SAM WANAMAKER -- Simon Berrenger -- The devious patriarch of the Berrenger clan. Father of Babs; Paul and Billy; grandfather of Melody and David; ally of Gloria, although he can be aggravated by her grasping as well. Widower of Sarah; head of the Berrenger Department Store chain. Charmed by Laurel Hayes. Despite his devious nature, he did love his family, warts and all. Category:Prime time soaps